Where You Lead
by ALPforever
Summary: COMPLETED! LukeLauralai's wedding. RoryJess. R&R!


**Hey! Yay I decided to write a Gilmore Girls Story! It was inspired by a dream I had, which just kind of inched into my head fully formed as a story! So, I hope you think it's good, because I spent 4 days writing it and making sure that the characters really sounded like themselves. _And I haven't seen any new episodes of Gilmore Girls since the one where Luke and Lauralai first kissed, so sorry if some of the things aren't really authentic._ REVIEW! Oh, and by the way, I'm soooooo sorry to the people who are reading A Day In The Life Of Cassidy Granger, I haven't updated in FOREVER, but I've been on vacation, so now I'll be updating more!** _**Flashbacks in bold/italics,** Songs in italics (Where you lead ((Theme song!))_

Okay, and I fixed the whole "Lauralai" thing, so now it's spelled right. Thanks to everyone who told me how to spell it right! I promise, it will never happen again. ;o)

**Disclaimer: I don't own _anything _except for the plot of this story…at least I think I own the plot…anyways, I'm done.**

**Rory's POV**

Mom walked slowly down the aisle, her eyes shining. Her white dress glittered with sequins spread over the tight sleeves that ended abruptly 3 quarters down her arm, then flowing out. The bodice of her dress was fitted, and had a sash attached at the shoulder, swooping down to where the skirt of the dress started, and was tied with a cream cloth rose to the hip. The skirt of her dress was white and flowed out down to her ankles. She wore a short, white veil attached to a small, glittery tiara. White, strappy, high-heeled sandals were being sported on her feet.

Luke stood at the front of the church, looking delighted at the sight of my mom. Well, actually, Luke never looks delighted; he usually just has the same expression all of the time, but I could tell he was happy. Mom finally made it to the front of the church took Luke's hand, and they faced the priest.

He started talking, but suddenly I found myself daydreaming.

"_**Rory, things aren't working out." Logan let go of my hand.**_

"_**Um…o-okay." I felt tears pushing at my eyes, so I turned and ran, leaving Logan calling after me. **_

That was 2 months ago, and I hadn't heard from him since. Then, for some reason, I was remembering Sookie's wedding.

_**I turned to walk back to where Mom was, but saw someone out of the corner of my eye. I looked around, and saw…Jess.**_

"_**What are you doing here?" I asked, walking down to where he was standing.**_

"_**Hello to you too." He replied, grinning. Suddenly, my stomach felt like there were a million butterflies in it. I didn't know why, but it made me a little uncomfortable.**_

"_**Is everything okay?" I asked, even though I knew everything was. I just wanted to stall. For what, I didn't want to look into.**_

"_**You look nice," Jess said, looking me up and down.**_

"_**Thank you," I grinned, "What are you doing here?" I asked again, grin fading.**_

"_**I moved back." **_

"_**What?" I asked, shocked.**_

"_**I moved back." He repeated.**_

"_**But-wh-why?" I stuttered.**_

"_**Just…wanted to." He looked at me hopefully. Suddenly, I moved toward him, not exactly sure what I was about to do. And then I did. I leaned up, and pressed my lips against his. I leaned back, and he kissed me back, putting his arm on my waist. I leapt back.**_

"_**Oh my God." I stepped backwards. "Oh my God!" I repeated, and turned around, beginning to walk away.**_

"_**Rory!" Jess yelled after me, following me.**_

"_**Don't say a word!" I called back, stopping to look at him.**_

"_**Okay." He said softly, and stopped walking.**_

"_**I have to go." I ran, but turned back to Jess again as I was running. "Oh-welcome home!"**_

The ceremony was over. I stood, and ran to meet Mom and Luke.

"Hey, you lovebirds!" I exclaimed, trying to shake off the shock of thinking about Jess. I hadn't seen him or talked to him in five years, not since he showed up at my house and told me that he was more dependable and wanted me to go away with him.

"_**Rory." Jess whispered. **_

"_**What do you want?" I asked roughly. **_

"_**I don't know. I just wanted to see you, talk to you. I just..." He trailed off. Oh, God, he misses me. **_

"_**What?" I asked. **_

"_**Come with me." He said abruptly. **_

"_**What?" I repeated. **_

"_**Come with me." Whoa, de-ja-vu! **_

"_**Where?" I asked, and he paused. **_

"_**I don't know...away!" He exclaimed. I shook my head. **_

"_**Are you crazy?" I exclaimed back. **_

"_**Probably. Do it. Come with me. Don't think about it." He was making excuses. **_

"_**I can't do that." I walked into my room.**_

"_**You don't think you can do it but you can. You can do whatever you want." Jess followed me. **_

"_**It's not what I want!" I tried to make him believe me.**_

"_**It is. I know you." He doesn't know me! **_

"_**You don't know me!" I voiced what I was thinking. **_

"_**Look, we'll go to New York. We'll work, we'll live together, we'll be together. It's what I want. It's what you want, too." He was getting desperate now that I was saying no. **_

"_**No!" I said simply. **_

"_**I want to be with you, but not here. Not this place, not Stars Hollow. We have to start new." He said. **_

"_**There's nothing to start!" I yelled, annoyed. **_

"_**You're packed. Your stuff is all in boxes. It's perfect. You're ready. And I'm ready. I'm ready for this. You can count on me now. I know you couldn't count on me before, but you can now. You can." Maybe he had changed, but I wasn't ready to just jump into something and risk that he hadn't. **_

"_**No!" I repeated. **_

"_**Look, you know we're supposed to be together. I knew it the first time I saw you two years ago, and you know it, too. I know you do." He tried. **_

_**"No, no, no, no, no!" I shook my head. **_

"_**Don't say 'no' just to make me stop talking or make me go away. Only say 'no' if you really don't want to be with me." Oh God, we're getting nowhere!**_

"_**No!" I said, finishing the conversation. **_

_**Jess backed out of the house. Tears filled my eyes, and I sat down on one of my packed boxes and but my head in my hands.**_

"We're not love birds, we're just married." Luke explained, but put his arm around mom all the same. Some people never change.

We drove to the reception in a large, shiny, black limo. It was the most extraordinary thing I had ever ridden in. Mom and I had fun teasing Luke and figuring out what I should call him, because I already called Chris Dad. That ended by Mom suggesting that I should call him Father Lucas, and Luke giving us the cold shoulder.

We were having the reception at our house, in the backyard. Sookie, Mom, Lane, and I spent _weeks _setting the whole thing up, putting up tents, choosing music, and _decorating_ the tents. Sookie cooked for days, to the point where the whole _town_ would probably be eating leftovers for years.

"Oh my God! I can't believe Lorelai is finally married! This is so great! I'm so happy for you guys!" Lane ran over, completely overexcited. I grinned, and walked over to see the other guests with her.

"Rory, honey, could you go get another pitcher of lemonade from the kitchen? We're running low." Mom asked.

"Okay." I ran inside, not wanting to miss Luke and Mom's first dance. I hurried through the front room, and rounded into the kitchen. What I saw could have killed me if I hadn't been half hoping that's what I would see.

Jess' POV 

"What are you doing in my house?" Rory asked roughly. God she had the most beautiful eyes.

"The back door was open." I tried playing cool.

"So if the back door to a serial killer's house was open you'd go in?" She asked smartly.

"And I wanted to…see…y-if you were home." I stumbled.

"Uh-huh." She didn't sound convinced. I turned to the refrigerator, and saw a picture of Rory and another guy standing together, and Rory had her fingers intertwined with his.

I pulled the picture off of the refrigerator, and looked on the back. It said:

Rory and Logan 

_**2009 Yale Dance**_

"Huh…you still with him?" I asked, handing her the picture. She looked at it, and suddenly went stiff. Whoops, guess not.

"No…" She said softly, turning and walking into her room. I followed her, and watched her open the closet door, pull a cardboard box down off the shelf, open it up, and drop the picture inside. As she put it back up, I saw that it had **Logan **written on the side of it. I walked closer, and found 3 boxes on the shelf. And one…one had my name on it. There it was, **Jess **written in big block letters!

"What's that?" I asked, pointing to the box. Not blushing in the slightest, she took the box down and handed it to me.

Sitting down on her bed, I opened it. On the very top, there was a picture of Rory and I sitting on the bridge where we had the picnic that one time. Rory was sitting in front of me, and I had my arms around her. She was laughing as Luke and Lauralai sat next to us, Luke trying to teach Lauralai how to fish.

Under that, there was Rory's book that I took from her to put notes in the margins.

"_**Okay, then I'll leave you this last little trick." I said, and held out Rory's book.**_

"_**You bought a copy? I told you I'd lend you mine." She said, taking it and looking at me exasperatedly. **_

"_**It is yours," I replied, grinning at her.**_

"_**You stole my book!" She exclaimed in disbelief. **_

"_**Nope, borrowed it." I said matter-of-factly. **_

"_**Okay, that's not called a trick, that's called a felony." She said, talking to me as though I was stupid. **_

"_**I just wanted to put some notes in the margins for you." I said quickly. **_

"_**What?" She opened the book and looked through it. "You've read this before." **_

"_**About forty times." I grinned, and she shook her head. **_

"_**I thought you said you didn't read much." She replied, confused.**_

"_**Well, what is much? Goodnight Rory." I said smartly. **_

"_**Goodnight Dodger." She exclaimed sarcastically. **_

"_**Dodger?" I began to think wildly. **_

"_**Figure it out!" She challenged, and began walking away. I paused, and then suddenly something clicked. **_

_**"Oliver Twist." I said triumphantly. She turned, grinning, and nodded.**_

I set the book aside, and underneath it was the basket that she had packed for Dean at the Stars Hollow "bid on a basket" tradition.

"_**Ten." Rory replied. **_

"_**Ten?" I exclaimed, disbelieving. Rory laughed. **_

"_**Yeah but I didn't understand a word of it, so I had to reread it when I was fifteen." She confessed. **_

"_**I've yet to make it through it." I said, leaning back farther on the bridge. **_

"_**Really? Try it. The Fountainhead is classic." Rory urged, giving me a puppy-dog face. **_

"_**Yeah, but Ayn Rand is a political nut." I grinned, and Rory rolled her eyes. **_

"_**Yeah, but nobody could write a forty page monologue the way that she could." She countered. **_

"_**Okay, tomorrow I will try again, and you will…" I trailed off, waiting for her to reply. **_

"_**Give the painful Ernest Hemingway another chance. Yes, I promise." She gave in. **_

"_**You know, Ernest only has lovely things to say about you." I said. **_

"_**Why are you only nice to me?" She said quickly, changing the subject. **_

"_**Excuse me?" I asked, caught off guard. **_

"_**An hour ago you were totally screwing with Dean and now you're totally nice to me." She said, looking at me strangely. **_

"_**You see, it's the screwing with Dean-that's an important step to getting here so that I can be nice to you." I said, not quite sure what I was talking about.**_

"_**So it was a plan." She said. **_

"_**What?" I replied. **_

"_**The whole bidding on my basket, it was a plan." She decided. **_

"_**Okay, I'm officially starving." I changed the subject. **_

"_**And officially evasive." She tried to change it back. **_

"_**Come on, I'll get you a pizza." I tried to get her to stay with me. **_

"_**Answer my question!" She wouldn't be steered off track. **_

"_**Do you like pepperoni?" Hey, might as well try anyways. **_

"_**Not going to, are you?" She was caving! **_

"_**We can just get it on half if you want." I motioned half with my hand. **_

"_**Okay, I give, let's go." Score!**_

"_**If you insist." I said modestly. **_

_**Rory stood, and grabbed her coffee. I was about to follow her, but something caught my eye. It was the bracelet that Rory wore all of the time. I picked it up, twirled it around my finger, and followed her.**_

"Wow. Trip down memory lane…" I said, pulling the remaining things out of the basket. There were Rory's car keys from the car that I crashed, the dress she wore for Sookie's wedding, and the jacket she had worn the day of the "bid on a basket" picnic.

"Okay, what is this?" I asked, completely confused, but happy that she was at least listening to me and talking to me.

"It's my 'Jess' box." She said simply. I looked at her, a little scared now.

"What!" I asked disbelievingly.

"Calm down, calm down, I'm not stalking you or anything weird like that." She reassured me, grinning

"So what is it?" I asked, leaning over to look in her closet and seeing another box marked **Dean**.

"All of the boys who ever break up with me leave memories with the stuff I have. So, I pack all of the stuff away into a box until I'm ready to look at it again." She said, and I calmed down a little bit.

"Okay, that's not totally crazy, but it could have its moments." I said, and she laughed. God, I hadn't made her laugh in years…not since we were dating.

**Lorelai's POV**

"Rory! Rory?" I yelled, walking into the house. The pitcher of lemonade was sitting on the table, but Rory was nowhere to be seen. I turned into her room.

"Rory, Luke and I have to start our first dance soon! Hurry up!" I yelled, but stopped at the sight in front of me. _Rory and Jess_-sitting on Rory's _bed_, looking at Rory's "**_Jess_**" box! I swear, I almost passed out.

"What in God's name is Jess doing in my house, Rory!" I yelled, and Rory and Jess jumped about a foot in the air, Jess dropping the picture he had been holding. The picture fluttered to the floor, and I picked it up, looking at it.

"Okay, _what_ is going on here?" I asked, and Jess grinned slightly.

"I'm moving back. Getting an apartment. Finishing college." He said, and my jaw hit the floor.

"Moving back? Apartment? _College_!" I yelled, and Rory was looking just as shocked as I felt. I guess they hadn't talked about that yet.

"You're going to college?" Rory asked, looking half way between shocked and impressed. Jess nodded.

"It's just a community college, nothing fancy, but I've been going now for 3 years. After our little 'meeting', I decided I should get real if I still loved you." Jess said, and I shook my head, trying to take all of this in.

"Okay, I'm just going to go back outside, and stall, until you two can get out here. Maybe I'll get some Aspirin also. And coffee. Yes, Aspirin and coffee sound good." I walked back outside, feeling dazed.

**Rory's POV**

"College? Since _when_?" I asked, but I was grinning all over. I knew he had it in him. And now, a whole new prospect came to light. What if he really had changed, and gotten real? Oh my God maybe I still love him!

"Yup." He looked pretty proud of himself. I grinned, and he looked at me, smiling too.

"Rory, I never got over you. I still love you." He had to say that right now, when I was just getting used to the "Jess in college" thing!

"Jess, you broke my heart. You left twice without saying goodbye, and you barely ever called me, barely ever did anything planned with me. It was always spur of the moment for you, and it didn't always work for me! How do I know that you won't break my heart again?" I said, tears almost coming to my eyes as I remembered how heartbreaking it head been.

"I…I'm sorry. Rory, I love you. I never meant to hurt you. I was confused. I just need you to forgive me. I'm sorry," He pleaded.

"I…don't know." I said, looking into his face. He looked so sincere though. I didn't know what to do.

"Okay. I'll go." He said softly, standing and starting out the door.

"Wait!" I yelled suddenly. He stopped, and I ran after him. I threw my arms around him and whispered:

"I missed you. I forgive you. But we have to take this slow."

"I love you, Rory." He said, and I grinned, leaning back. He took me by surprise, wrapping one arm around my waist, placing the other behind my head, and pushing my lips into his. I wrapped my fingers into his hair, smiling through the kiss. I had been dreaming for this for so long.

**Lorelai's POV**

I stepped out onto the dance floor with Luke, Rory and Jess watching from a table, Jess's arms around Rory. I was okay with that once Luke filled me in.

Jess's dad got married, so Jess was living with his dad. Jess soon after got his act together with a little help from his new mom.

The song started, and Luke and I started dancing.

_Knowingyou the way I do  
I only want to be with you  
And I would go to the ends of the earth  
Cause, darling, to me that's you're worth_

Luke held me close to him, and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. Other couples began to dance, and Rory convinced Jess to come out too.

_Where You Lead  
I will follow  
Anywhere that you tell me to  
If you need-If you need me to be with you  
I will follow  
Where you lead_

"_**Well, just calm down!" I yelled.**_

"_**Aw, I don't want to calm down! I did everything right! I did exactly what the book said!" Luke yelled back. **_

"_**The book!" I asked, totally confused. **_

_**"I thought we were on track, and now you're standing there looking at me like I'm crazy." Luke wasn't calming down. **_

"_**I'm not looking at you like you're crazy!" I exclaimed, exasperated. **_

"_**You know the last time I bought flowers for someone? Never! That's when! Very easy stat to remember!" Luke replied. **_

"_**I loved the flowers!" I said. **_

"_**And then when I walked you home after the wedding, there was a moment. I thought there was a moment." He said softly. **_

"_**There was! There was a moment." Luke was suddenly moving closer. **_

"_**What are you doing?" I asked quickly. **_

"_**Will you just stand still?" He said, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me closer to him. I moved back, but then suddenly something clicked. I pulled him back to me. **_

"_**What are you doing?" It was his turn to ask now. **_

"_**Will you just stand still?" I said, grinning. I put my hand on his cheek and kissed him. He put his arms around my waist and kissed me back. **_

I grinned as the next line began playing.

_If you're out on the road  
Feelin' lonely and so cold  
All you have to do is call my name  
And I'll be there  
On the next train_

Sookie was dancing with Jackson, but tears were pouring down her face as she watched Luke and I dance.

**Rory's POV**

I was having so much fun having Jess back. I hadn't realized how much I missed him. Jess making me laugh, loving me, spending time with me. I felt _great_.

_I always wanted a real home  
With flowers on the windowsill  
But if you wanna live in New York City  
Honey you know I will _

I never thought I could get satisafaction  
From just one man  
But if anyone can keep me happy  
You're the one who can

"Man, this song is soooo horrible!" Jess said, and I laughed, hitting him in the shoulder.

"Really, I like it…" I said, grinning.

"Oh, right. I'm sure." He joked, kissing me to keep me from protesting.

_Oh baby, ohh, I'm gonna follow where you lead_

The song ended, and Jess and I followed Mom and Luke to open their presents. I looked up a Jess, and leaned up to kiss him, feeling that my life was finally straightening out.

THE END!

**Okay, I'm sooooooooooooooo sorry that it was so long, but I just couldn't stop! PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
